


The Visit

by orphan_account



Series: The Best of Frenemies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers has been working for Cat Grant for a month and a half now. Everything was going great until Lois Lane and her husband decided to drop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 6 years. So, obviously constructive criticism would be appreciated to help me improve.

Kara has been working for Cat Grant for a month and a half – the longest anyone has ever been Cat Grant’s assistant. Yesterday, Kara was quite confident she was in it for the long haul, and hey, she could totally do it without the use of her Kryptonian abilities. But that was yesterday, and yesterday did not have Lois Lane drop by for a surprise visit.

 

On one hand, it means Kara gets to see her cousin, who’s been busy working in Metropolis and hadn’t had time to visit in a while. It’s nice to see him, considering they’d been previously communicating by text and exclusively using emojis and TrendFeed article recommendations.

 

On the other hand, well, Ms. Grant had not taken news of Lois Lane’s visit very well and had locked them both in her office for a civilized discussion. That had been an hour ago, and that discussion quickly turned into an argument, which could still be heard through Ms. Grant’s walls. Kara doesn’t understand what they could be possibly arguing about, considering they’ve jumped from topic to topic with every sentence. Something about Bialya? Maybe?

 

 _Well, it could be worse_ , Kara thinks, rearranging the papers on her desk for the fifth time in the span of half an hour. _I wonder what the hell happened in Bialya._

 

“I mean, it could be worse. They’re just arguing about Bialya, which believe me isn’t as big a thing as they’re making it out to be. Sure it was an international incident but honestly, it was no one’s fault,” Clark says, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s currently eavesdropping on Ms. Grant’s argument with his wife. “You would not believe the arguments they had when they lived together. This is nothing compared to that.”

 

Kara gapes, “Ms. Grant and Lois Lane used to live together?”

 

Clark nods and is about to launch into a story that Kara would, without a doubt, find to be utterly hilarious – really, imagine Ms. Grant and her biggest rival living together under one roof – when Kara hears Ms. Grant scream, “Kiera!”

 

Kara rushes into Ms. Grant’s office, praying that Ms. Grant got all her anger out of her system, and won't take it out on her. It was strange, Kara muses. Ms. Grant is normally a very composed person, with a razor sharp wit that could make grown men cry and yet, Lois Lane’s surprise visit seems to have completely thrown her off her game. Ms. Grant is never one for yelling, she prefers to verbally tear people apart. _Well,_ Kara thinks, _unless that person is Lois Lane._

 

“Where’s Kurt, Kiera?” Ms. Grant growls.

 

“Uh, he was right behind me, Ms. Grant,” Kara gulps, though a part of her is obscenely happy at the fact that Ms. Grant can’t remember Clark’s name and yet they’d worked together for years.

 

Lois Lane sighs, “Oh stop it with the name thing, Cat, we all know you stole it from Parks and Recreation.”

 

Ms. Grant rolls her eyes as Clark walks into the office, munching on a donut, “Lois, they have donuts in the break room! They’re pretty good!” Lois steals Clark’s half-eaten donut, and makes a small noise of appreciation.

 

Kara thinks that Ms. Grant’s eyes are going to pop right off her head with how violently she’s rolling them. “Yes, thank you, Kurt-“

 

“Are you doing the Ron Swanson thing? Because I know you know my name, I used to be your intern.”

 

Ms. Grant turns viciously to glare at Clark, who somehow – being Superman and all – shrinks at the sheer ferocity with which Ms. Grant glares. _Good,_ thinks Kara, _I’m not the only Kryptonian who balks at the sight of one of Ms. Grant’s patented glares._

 

“Oh my god. Kiera, get me a drink. I can’t deal with the sheer stupidity that spews out of Little Miss Nosey sober. And she brought her pet farmer, who can barely string together a coherent sentence.”

 

Kara’s face pales, “Um, Ms. Grant, should you really insult your guests–“

 

Ms. Grant sighs, “Oh relax, Kiera. I’ve called Lois much worse to her face.”

 

“It’s true, dear. You should have heard Cat’s speech at our wedding; it was absolutely horrible. She was my maid of honor, you know.”


End file.
